


My Heart and Space

by MythicalPythium



Category: No Man's Sky (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Character falling in love then having their heart broken, If you call playing the game a shenanigan, M/M, No Man's Sky shenanigans, Other, This is my actual gameplay re-told as a story!, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalPythium/pseuds/MythicalPythium
Summary: My actual gameplay from No Man's Sky simply told as a story! Trust me it's exciting.





	My Heart and Space

**Author's Note:**

> \- Character in story is male  
> -this will update every day as long as nothing comes up!  
> -every part of this story is from the gameplay I went through to get the story. Character's besides the narrator can all be found in-game.  
> -each paragraph is a time skip
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy my story!

Data Log 1, unknown date and time

I've awoken on a strange planet named Ronkangxia Kohlbaat, as my interface tells me. I have no memory of where I am, or who I am. The planet is toxic and I feel the need to get off of it as soon as I can. Which reminds me that my ship is close-by, sparking and throwing electricity as it is slowly but surely damaged further, whether from the atmosphere or from internal damage I do not know. There is a red orb in some of the debris. I interacted with it and it simply gave me information I could not understand. I believe it is time to start fixing my ship and getting my situation under control. 

I have fixed my ship and multi-tool as much as I could with knowledge of which I cannot seem to recall. It is simply there. Flying machines called sentinels drift in the distance while I had tried to figure out where I am to no avail. My interface has given me missions, and I don't think I want to know how it knows what needs to be done. I followed it's instructions of activating my scanner. The first time scared me from the suddenness of new information popping onto the screen of my interface via symbols with lettering. I am told to find Zinc, and so I follow the yellow diamond with Zn on it.

I have gathered the Zinc and am now following a marker to a substance called heridium.

It's been a few minutes and I stumbled across a creature. It is horribly unnatural, a pinkish-purple tendril for a head while the rest of the body is that of- well I do not know but it makes me nervous and I have moved on. However I scanned it, it is called the Caliken Oman. Once I scanned it I was notified of being given units, I can only assume it is a form of currency. My current question though, is who gave the units to me.

After journeying across and down a few hills and some gazing at nature to pass the time, though it was mostly rocks and passing sentinels, I had found the heridium. It stood in the form of a spire, stretching into the sky with its blue coloring reflecting the sun's rays back at me. After mining the required amount I was fully able to repair my starship and did so. I had stood for a short time, entertaining thoughts of what might come after I exit this planet's atmosphere. I quickly shoved the thoughts away and simply hopped in and flew off towards the blackness of space as night settled into the planet’s sky. Adventure called and I answered it by bursting through the last layer of gas and into the abyss of space.


End file.
